


Don't Let Go

by thetroublewiththetribbles



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, oms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetroublewiththetribbles/pseuds/thetroublewiththetribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock go horseback riding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go

"C'mon Spock it'll be great!" Jim moved in front Spock, preventing him from leaving the room.

"Jim, I must object, I simply do not see the appeal of it." The Vulcan's tone was monotone, just as it always was, this always made it difficult for Jim to see if he was close to getting Spock to say yes.

“But you’ll be fine, I’ve ridden horses before. You’ll be safe with me.”

Spock raised a brow, briefly remembering all the times he’d said that before, and then they ended up in danger, but in the end Jim always got them back out of danger.. After a few more minutes of begging Spock finally agreed. Which was followed by an uncomfortable hug and quick kiss to Spock's fingertips.

 

A few hours later they were at a ranch, one of the few left, and Jim was busy chatting away with the owner, trying to see if he had a horse, and tack available. When Jim's face lit up that told Spock all he needed to know. He motioned for Spock to come over, and before he could even be told directions, he was seated high above the ground, on a powerful beast. He still failed to see the appeal in riding horses, if anything it was more uncomfortable than anything. Jim had a tight hold on the horse's reins, guiding her slowly around the inside of the training center, it was empty now, Jim and Spock being the only two there. The gentle clip-clop of the horse's hoofs are rather soothing, at least that part is pleasant.

"So how is it?" Jim asked, his voice, deepened with age, echoed off the walls of the large building.

"I still do not see the appeal Jim." They stopped, and Spock looked down at Jim, only to see that all too familar glint in his eyes, that glint, always hinted trouble.

"No? Well that's too bad, I thought you'd like it." Jim let the reins drop, running his hand along the horse's strong side, acting like he's going to help Spock down, but he passes him, going to stand just behind him. What was he doing back there? Spock wondered.

"Don't let go Spock." Jim said, and before Spock could even wonder what he meant, Jim smacked the horse firmly on her rump and she was gone, a full out run, Spock gripped the leather reins tight enough to where his knuckles turned white. His eyes where wide, he hugged his thighs tightly to the mass of moving muscle beneath him, the up and down bouncing threatening to throw him off. And suddenly, she stopped, must have reached the end of the building, Spock let out his breath in a long, gasp. He could hear Jim's rumbling laughter behind him. A lovely sound to hear in most cases. Spock's fingers were still clenched around the reins, thighs beginning to ache from clenching the horse beneath him. Jim showed up at his side a few moments later, a little out of breath and grinning.

"So how do you like it now?" Jim asked, helping Spock off.

"I see the appeal, for you perhaps, but I do not wish to do this again."

Spock walked along side Jim on the way back, not wanting to risk getting back up there on that horse...


End file.
